A Selfless Love
by Divergentchick4
Summary: What would happen if Tris and Tobias never transfered to Dauntless? PLEASE READ AND REVEIW! Divergentchick4
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 (Beatrice P.O.V)**

* * *

I hear my name being called.

"Beatrice Prior"

I walk up on stage and accept the knife from Marcus, i go over to the Abnegation bowl, take a deep breath, and lightly slice my palm, i put my hand over the bowl and watch an Abnegation stone turn red from my blood. Everyone aplauds and i get greeted by a Abnegation leader,

"Hello, Beatrice is it?" she asks, i just nod.

"Great! So glad we will be having you as an Abnegation member!" she says

"Thank you." i say and bow. I walk over to an empty seat and sit down, I zone out while everyone else chooses, i think about how different life will be without Caleb and what job ill choose, and if ill get married, i hope i get married, i dont want to be alone, i i think about the future until i hear an familliar name being called,

"Robert Stevens"

he walks up on stage and accepts the knife from Marcus, he slices his palm and pourshis blood on the soil. Robert has walks off the stage and joins the Amity group. Then Marcus says,

"Susan Stevens"

She walks on stage accepts the knife from Marcus and pours her blood on the Abnegation stones. She walks off stage and i greet her with a bow as she sits next to me, at least ill know someone here in my initiation class. After every sixteen-year-old chooses we head to the Abnegation compound and right before we go through the entrance one of the leaders stops us,

"Hello, im Madison, ill be the Abnegation transfers Instructer,while over here will be the Abnegation Born instructer, , Would you like to tell us what we will be doing in our 4 days of initiation?" Madison asks, only four days of initiation? Wow. Well being a Abnegation is not hard.

"Of course, , The first two days you will be herewe will teach you to be selfless, The last two days we will teach you how to help the factionless, then on the last day we will give you an certificate of an 'Official Abnegation Member', everyone understand?" asks, we nod and she bows,

"Follow me." she says, and we do. She shows us around the Abnegation Compound, The factionless sector and where our food suply comes in, after she shows us everything we end up back by the entrance of the compound, she turns to us,

"Since we all live here, go home to your families, just make sure to catch the 12:00am bus to get here in time for initiation to begin, your dismissed." she says, she bows, and walks through the door of the entrance,we all just stand therefor a second then slowly start to leave, Susan finds me and we walk home together, on our way there she speaks up,

"Do you ever wonder how we will be when were older?" she asks, wow, Abnegation arent supposed to be curious but, i have to admit i wonder that alot to.

"Yes" i answer

"If we'll get married, what job we'll have, who our husband will be?"she says, more like questions.

"Yeah, i wonder that alot acctually." i answer.

"Me too. Like who do you like?" she asks, i walk, shocked, i havent really thought about that, i dont really like anyone.

"None really." i answer flatly.

"Yeah, i guess me either, i mean i liked your brother, but, as you know he transfered." she says putting her head down. i absolutly understand her.

"Who knows Beatrice, you might meet someone mistirious one day and just fall in love!" she says as we get to my drive way. i roll my eyes and say

"Right" and she says "It could happen!" i start walking up to the front steps as i hear her yell,

"Bye Beatrice! You never know, is out there!" i laugh silently and walk through the doors, my parents arent homeso i cook them some dinner, put it on the counter and leave a note by it:

_To: Mom and Dad,_

_I made you dinner. Im upstairs sleeping if you need me, ill be gone at 10:00 in the morning for initiation and Marcus Eato needs to speak to me. Love you!_

_Love,Beatrice._

i put the note by the plates and make my way upsatairs, i change into my sleeping clothes, brush my hair, brush my teeth, and lay down and think about what susan said _"Maybe is mistireous and you fall in love."_or _"Someone you know but have never met before."_ the only person i can think of that i now but havent met before is: Marcus Eatons son.

Tobias.

Ive always wondered what he was like, his father always said he was busy so he could never come to any dinners at our house or anything, thinking about what he's like makes me want to meet him more.

I drift off to sleep thinking about the future

* * *

**How WAS it? PLEASE REVEIW! AND GO FOLLOW MY INSTAGRAM : divergentchick4...**

**LOVE YALL! Also check out my other stories: DauntingJay, Consergent, BraveHigh.**

**Im also about to publish two other new stories! here are the names and summaries:**

**Emergent: *while tris is 'Dieing'***

**What wil happen when Tris' mother tells her she's not finished in life?Wil she even survive Davids rath and survive? Will Tobias save her? Or will Caleb? **

**Find out soon!**

**Resurgent:**

**What happens three years after Tris dies? When Mathew and Caleb create a serum to bring the dead back to life?Will it work? When she goes to find Tobias she finds and unwanted guest! Who wil it be? **

**Find out soon!**

**Be sure to check them out!**

**CQ:Whats your favorite part in the divergent book? and why?**

**My answer: When Tris finds out who Four really is! Because: FOURTRIS IS GROWING:)**

**Peace,Faith, Fangirl love!**

**~Divergentchick4~**

**PS: i may or may not have had peace serum. **

***eats bread***


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm running,faster than ive ever ran before, the burning in my muscles. the sensation to collapse. There is an army chasing me. with guns. ive never ran faster. then I fall. fall so hard on my face ihear my nose crack. they surround me. then they all get knifes out and start stabbing my arms and legs and its like I'm glued to the ground._

I jolt awake with wet cheeks and I break into an cold sweat. its 10:00...I gotta get up,I get out of bed,brush out my hair, get dressed in my usual: gray slacks, and a gray bottun up shirt,and gray sneakers.

I walk down the stairs and head into the kitchen, I pop a few peices of toastinto the toastr and grab the butter out of the fridge, while iwaitformy toast to be done I grab the new erudite paper off of the table, i decide to read it. just the same old made up stuff: how terrible Abnegation people are. that we keepthe extra food for ourselves instead of the factionless. they are so dumb. as I remember Abnegation is the nice faction. not- POP! ipractically throw the paper across the room and jump out of my chair! stupid toaster. I go over, take the toastout of the toaster and spread my butter on it a little enuthsiastic,I'm kinda excited to be an 'Official Abnegation Member's' as they say. I put my toast on a plate and sit down at the table and check the time, its 11:18! crape gotta be at the station by 11:25! I shove the toast in my mouth and walk out the door.

I get to the bus stop at 11:29! I stand there and wait for the bus, about 30 seconds later I see Susan running down the street with a peice of toast in hand,she gets to me and mumbles "stupid alarm clock" I just laugh and we wait for the bus, about five minutes later the bus comes up and screeches to a stop, we tell the driver we need to go to abnegation compound and he nods and we drive off.

When we get there we are immidiatley greeted by Rose "Welcome back guys! follow me to the rest of us." she says. and we do.

When we get there we end up in the factionless warehouse: A big warehouse with extra food,clothes, and suplies.

"Okay, so today we are just gonna organize all of the food, and clothes by size,color, and brand. Get started." says. Me and susan sort and stack, and clean untill 6:30. At around 6:45 we get dismissed,

"Wanna walk home together?" i ask Susan,

"I would,but i have to go pick up the new clothes, you know, its the sixth month."

"Okay my mother already got Susan!" i say waving, and walking torward my bag,

"Bye Bea!" she says and waves.I grab my bag sling it over my shoulder, and take out my 'New Abnegation' form i have to fill out, and read it while i a good idea, but when i get home i have to make dinner, so i wont have time to look it over then.I get to about the 4th page before i run into someone,fall and my papers fly everywhere in the wind,

"Im so so sorry!" i say, he laughs a quiet short laugh,

"Its alright, ill help you get your papers." he says.

"No. its okay!i got it." i say reaching down to grab the paper same time as him and we bump our heads,

"Ow!" i say,

"Sorry" he says shyly, he picks up the papers and hands them to me,

"Here you go." he says handing them to me,

"Thankyou." i say slightly embaressed,

"No problem" we just stand there and look at each other for a few minutes while i take in his features: Tall,Dark brown hair, almost black, and ocean blue are also quiet a few scars on his right .It almost loooks as if someone-or something-clawed at his arm."um...Well i- i should get going, thank you again for helping me."i say snapping out of my daze.

"Uh-yeah,i got to go also,Good bye!" he says waving and walking down the sidewalk,

"Goodbye!" i say waving back, i walk home and dont read the papers, i dont want to fall again, and my head still hurts. I check the mailbox, and unlock my front door, i go in put my bag in my room, put the mail on the table and start dinner. i defrost three chicken breasts, and make some peas in the pan. I set the table, when i set out the plates thats when it gets to me. There it is: Calebs empty chair. I put my hand over my mouth and try not to doesnt work, i sit in his chair and cry, i just cry and cry and did he leave? Would i be cooking dinner with him if he were here? I get up and wipe the tears from my face. I finish setting the table and i plate dinner on the plates. About five minutes later my parents come home,my dad-as usaul- sets his breif case down by the door, kisses my head and takes his seat at the dinner table, my mother thanks me and we sit at the table. We grab each others hands and say grace. After that we start to eat, there is an awkward silence untill my father speaks up,

"So how was the first day of initiation Beatrice?"He asks, i guess it was good so i reply with a small,

"Good, how was your guys day?"

"It was just fine." my mother replies

"Not so good, well for marcus anyway." he says, darn my curiosty

"Why what happened?"i ask setting down my fork to listen to my father, not even bothering to eat, im not very hungry.

"The erudite are accusing him of beating his son, Tobias, again. One erudite leader saw Tobias today, and claimed she saw a few scars on his right arm. i think that it was maybe just a shadow."he replies. Wait. The man i ran into today had scars on his right arm, could that have been Tobias Eaton?i think about this for a minute, i saw them to, they were scars, not shadows. Could he really have been beaten? no. That probly wanst even Tobias, you know. Tobias probably isnt the only guys in abnegation with scars on his right arm, right?

"Beatrice?" my father asks, snapping me out of my daze,

"Yes?"

"Have you ever met Tobias?" he asks

"No, father. Im not sure ive ever seen him sir." i answer plainly.

"Okay, just wondering." i nod,get there plates and wash the dishes, i wash the counters and go up to my room and get ready for bed.

I lay in bed. What if that was Tobias? What if Marcus really does beat him? My mind is just full of what ifs, i want to see that man again, and get his name.

A part of me wants it to be him, cause ive always wanted to know what he looked like.

But a part of me doesnt want it to be him, because if it was; then im afraid Marcus really does beat his son.

And that means: the erudite are right.

And that could mean good and bad.

* * *

**Okay guys Chapter 2 is finally up! Please reveiw! I love you all! *blows kisses* have a great day everyone!**

**CQ: What would be in your fear landscape?**

**please answer the CQ in reveiws!**

**My answer: BUGS... I HATE BUGS**

**~divergentchick4~**


	3. Chapter 3

The next three days were just helping the factionless,organizing, and cleaning. But today we are gathered where we had the choosing ceremony and are waiting to be called as an official abnegation member and will choose our jobs.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen today we are gathered to celebrate the official membership of our new members! We have our Abnegation-borns and our transfers. They have all done an wonderful job in there initiating and today they will choose there new jobs and be claimed as an official Abnegation member." Says a leader of abnegation: Thomas.

"Tris Prior. Please come up."says Thomas,I get up from my chair and walk on stage, I feel nervous because everyone is watching me.

"I now pronounce you an official member of abnegation!" he says handing me a certificate. I bow and wait.

"Now please pick your job ." he says, and I walk up to the microphone.

"I would like to be an faction ambassador."I say and walk off the stage, basically what that means is that I'm now part of all the factions, but abnegation as my home else picks there job and Thomas greets me to tell me about my new job and that the only other ambassador they have will be training me for my new job and that only ambassador is the one and only,

"His name is Tobias Eaton."

**Hehehe. So today at familly Bible reading time it was my turn to read and practicly every verse said Fortress in it and everytime I said It I said 'FourTris' and I overly exaggerated everytime I said it and GUESS WHAT! I'm reading the amazing book:**

**Heaven Is For Real**

**and the author talks about a story and the Bible and one of the peoples names was URIAH! and I was like my dreams came true. he really is real:) lol. anyway no I DON NOT like Uriah more than four:) Four/Tobias is mine;) anywho how was it? I like doing this story and I have some great ideas commingled to mind for this story. And my favorite part of writing this chapter was typing:**

**"His name is,Tobias Eaton." LOL. Bye! u**


	4. Chapter 4

**Beatrice P.O.V *NEXT DAY***


	5. Chapter 5

**Beatrice P.O.V *NEXT WEEK***

Over the weekend i moved into my new house, by myself. Its pretty lonely. But i kinda like it, feeling like an adult. Actually scratch that, i am an adult!

Its first day of work. Im nervous. I just got up and im geting ready for the day. When im done i put my hair in a pony tail, not how im supposed to, but i feel like i should. And run down the stairs, another thing im not supposed to do. I whip up breakfast, eat and head off to the bus station.

"Abnegation head quarters please." i tell the bus driver as i walk on the bus, take my seat and wait til we get there, when we stop i jump up, get off and walk up to the entrance. I take a deep breath and open the door.

**Tobias P.O.V**

I get to train the new ambassador today. Me and her will be the only abnegation ambassadors. Im nervous on meeting her. I hope she doesnt notice my scars. We will be together alot, traveling together, so i hope we can at least be friends. We get to share the same office, so we will be together alot. I hope she is nice, wait! Who am i kidding? Shes abnegation. And i am to, but i have my tattos and i dont wear just grey all the time, so we need to fix that on at the front doors of abnegation head quarters waiting for my new co-worker, Beatrice. Just then a small women walks in and i think she might be her, i go up to her,

"Are you Beatrice?"i ask

"Yes.i am. Who are you?" she asks

"Im Tobias Eaton. Ill be your new work partner."

"Oh, hi. Sorry, haha. Ive never met you before."

she says, and tucks a stray haor behind her ear, now i take this time to take in how she looks, she is short, she has gorgeous blue/gray eyes, and long blonde hair that goes to her lower back in a pony tail. Shes a new kind of pretty. Its now that i realize she was looking at me too, we both snap out of our daze and blush,

"Let me show you around, Tris."

"Tris?"

"Yeah. New job, new name. You like it?"

"Yes." And we head off to our office, im excited to show her around this is gonna be great.

* * *

**SO SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER...Just know i luv u:) Im gonna post new update 2day. i wouldve made the chapter longer, but, i thought that would be a good ending for that chapter and i decided to end it. So how do u like the story? I like it. Please REVEIW. And read my other stories:)**

**Love you:)**

**~Divergentchick4~**


	6. Chapter 6

Tris P.O.V

He leads me through a series of hallways, long,short, wide, thin. When we get to the end of a hallway we take the elevator to floor 4.

When we get off we go into the medium sized room on the left if the elevator, room 46.

When we get into the room there are two desks, fronts facing each other, one on one side of the room, the other on the opposite side, the room is small enough that there is only 10 feet between the desks, there is a coat rack in the corner by Tobias' desk. There is a computer, lamp, and calandar on my desk.

"Welcome to your office."he says, I nod. "Take a seat."I do.

"Later after we talk a little bit ill take you down to the supply room, its full of office supplies."I nod again and I spin around in the office chair,

"Here, sign this. Then we can go get our new name plaque for the door." he says handing me a sheet of paper, it says:

Now you are an official faction ambassador. Which means, you can be free. Do what ever when ever, as long as you don't: Murder, Go outside the fence, Robbery, Kidnap, R**e. As long as you follow those rules you will not be punished for any faction rule breaking.

If you break one of the rules we listed above you will be sentenced to prision for 4 years.

If you promise to follow this contract sign here:

I sign it and hand it back,

"Great, now come with me." he says leading the way out the door, down the hall way and knocks on a door, the plaque on the door reads,

Marcus Eaton,

Head Abnegation.

Its his dad. But as the door opens Tobias clenches his fists and puts a fake smile on his face.

"Morning Dad."he says handing the paper to Marcus and we walk into his office. Marcus takes the paper, looks over it, nods and pulls out a plaque from a drawer in his desk,

"Congratulations . Here's your new plaque." he says handing me the door plaque, I take it and it says,

Tobaias Eaton and Tris Prior,  
Faction Ambassadors

"Thank you." I say as we walk out, I could just feel the tension in the air, it was thick.

~•~

After 5 hours of Tobias showing me around, telling me how to use the computer program, telling me dos and donts, Its finally time to go home.

"Are you gonna remember how to get up her tomorrow or do you want me to meet you by the doors again?" Tobias asks as I pack my stuff up to leave,

"Honestly, I don't think I could make it back up, would you mind meeting me again?"I ask,

"No problem."he says, smiling.  
"Ill walk you down to."he says, I nod and we walk back.

When we are to the doors he says,

"Goodbye Tris. I liked hanging out with you today."

"Me too."

"See you tomorrow."he says waving and walking back into the crowd of gray. I take a deep breath and walk out the doors.

Whew.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~••~~••~

Me and my parents are sitting at dinner, awkwardly.

"So. My Co-Worker is Tobias Eaton."I blurt out. Woops. My dad drops his fork with a shocked look on his face and my mom is just smiling.

"That's...uh-great honey,"My dad says, I nod.

"Can I be excused?"I ask, wanting to leave this awkward conversation. They nod and I walk up the stairs, into my room, shut the door and plop on my bed.

Today has been a long day. Full of surprises I guess. Figuring out I practically spend the rest of my life with Tobias Eaton. Not that I'm complaining or anything...

Anyway, I also got some more clues telling me the Erudite reports about Tobais are true.

I saw 3 more scars on his arm while he was typing on my computer and he was nervous around his dad, the puzzle peices fit together.

Perfectly.

Its a bad thing, a really bad thing at that. I want to ask him about it, but I don't know how he would react.


	7. Chapter 7

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

Tris P.O.V

While at work I decide to pop the question to Tobias,

"Did your dad really abuse you?"I blurt out. His head snaps my way and he goes pale,

"You don't have to Answer. I was just curious."I say,

"Maybe ill tell you later."he says putting some files away on a shelf. I do the same on a shelf right next to his. Except I drop one of the files on the floor and Documents scatter everywhere,

"Son of an Erudite."I say getting mad, Four gets down on the floor to help me and we reach for the same paper as our hands touch.

I look up at him, hands still touching and he's blushing bright red.

I smile and pick up the rest of the papers, putting them back in the file and on the shelf, without dropping it again.

While I'm typing some information in on my computer around 3:00 I get a phone call from my mom, I answer immediatley.

_Hey sweetie! Hows work?_

Its good. Thanks for asking, what's up?

_Oh. Nothing much I just wanted to tell you that your home package came in the mail. You have to move in in 5 days. So other than that I just wanted to tell you that the Eaton's are coming over for dinner._

Okay thanks mom. Bye!

_Bye honey._

*disconnects*

"Who was that?" asks Tobias rolling over to me on his chair,

"Mi madré." I say, he nods.

"Guess what?"I ask, Over the past two weeks we have become like best friends. hes pretty awesome.

"What?!"he asks getting excited.

"You and your dad are coming over for dinner. And..."I drop the sentence off just to annoy him, it worked.

"And. What!?" he asks putting a hand on my arm, I can't help but feel sparks.

"Uh-I get to move into my house tomorrow." I say.

"Awesome. There is no work tomorrow so ill come help you!"he says, I nod.

"Thank you!"I day giving him a mini hug.

"What are friends for?"he asks, I just smile in response and he wheels back over to his desk. We start work, again.

~•~

Last Friday Tobias got me a few presents,

He g me a dress from each faction. I love them to. I think tonight ill wear the black one, dauntless. Im going barefoot. I leave my hair down to.

My parents probably wont approved but honestly, I wont mind. I'm not breaking the law.

i pput the dress on and brush out my blonde hair. I go to the panel down stairs, slide it off and check my reflection in the mirror. I look,

Dauntless.

I slide the panel shut and the door bell rings. I jump with giddy and open the door to a _hot _looking Tobias.

**Tobias P.O.V**

Tonight I decided on my Dauntless outfit: dark jeans and a tight black v-neck. I also found some gel and spiked my hair.

I'm really excited to see Tris. I think I have developed a crush on her since day 1. She is just so awesome. She is also really, _beautiful._

~•~

Marcus rings the door bell to Tris' house, and almost immediately Tris opens the door looking...

Hot.

My jaw dropped and hers did to. Wait what?

"Welcome ." Tris greets my father as he walks inside.

Then I start to walk in,

"Hey Tobias!"she says giving me a hug, I hug back and we walk into the kitchen where her mom is trying to make dinner looking tired.

I guess Tris noticed this to because she says,

"Hey mom. Shy don't you go in the living room. Me and Tobias can finish up here."her mom and thanks us both. Right after her mom leaves I stand by Tris at the stove, I scoot really close to her and whisper,

"You look _really _good tonight. Tris."I say, she blushes but leaned over and whispered in my ear,

"You to, Eaton." she said with a wink. BOOM. now I know she likes me back.

I smile and we finish up dinner.

**COMMENT. VOTE. .**


	8. READ

**Hey all you wonderful people! **

**So like i promised-i would do a drawing once Brave High got to 100 reveiws- and it did!**

**So if you would like to be a part of it keep reading!**

**All you have to do is COMMENT!**

*Drawing starts June 19th, 2014. Ends June 26th*

**So that gives you guys a whole WEEK!:)**

**RULES:** **MUST comment using your account.**

**(guest users dont count)**

**can comment more than once on DIFFERENT stories,meaning if u comment twice on the same story youll only get in once for commenting on that story,but if you comment once on ALL of the stories ill put your name in there 9 times (one for every story.) BUT PLEASE ACTUALLY READ THE STORY!**

**you DONT want to be in the contest but you just wanna comment,PM me something saying so.**

**PRIZES:**

**1st name drawn: Ill be your new co-writer! (New or Old writer)**

**2nd name drawn: You can be a Charecter in one of my stories!:**

**A) Dauntingjay (Tribute)**

**B)Consergent (Initiate)**

**C)BraveHigh (New student)**

**D) Some Guards Are Different (New Dauntless Member)**

**Send me a PM: Give me a long description about you (Eye color,hair color,tall or short,fave color,fave thing to do,etc.)also if you want to be a good or evil charecter!**

**3rd name drawn: You decide what new Tobias P.O.V scene you want me to do!**

**4th name drawn:Ill tell EVERYONE to comment,review,follow, and favorite your stories:)**

**5th name drawn:Ill give you a shoutout next chapter in 'Brave High'!****  
**

**Do you all understand? If you DONT understand dont hesitate to ask questions, im on here 24/7. (I have a life lol). Im so excited to see the new winners! I hope i get to be GREAT friends with you guys!**

**Also i really REALLY need more feed on my other stories guys! One of them ive had published for almost a year and there is only 24 reweiws (WHAT?) I thought you guys liked my stories! I have TONS of reads but very few reveiws on my other stories! But you guys are being FANTASTIC on this story and i very greatly appreciate it!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**~Divergentchick4~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Tris P.O.V**

Its moving day!

At 11:30 Tobias is coming over to help me move. I'm so excited! he is like my best friends now that Susan got a new job and had to move all the way across Abnegation.

Its 11:00 now and im getting ready. I decide just to put on my abnegation clothes. When I'm finished I shoved all my clothes into a couple duffle bags anand start putting everything else in boxes. When I'm almost done Tobias knocks on the door. I jump in exciment and run downstairs to open the door when I do Tobias has a big smile on his face. I smile back and invite him upstairs to start bringing bags and boxes down while I finish packing.

We toss the boxes and bags, and my bed into the back of a Dauntless moving truck they let us borrow, my dad drove, with me in the middle seat squished by Tobias and my dad. Great.

When we pull up to my house I'm not shocked at all, it looks the _exact _same as my old house. But this time its just my house!

I'm actually really excited to live by myself. Except I'm still only 16 and my birthday isn't for another 5 months. We turn off the truck and walk up to the front door, I open it and am still not shocked.

Gray couch. Gray walls. Gray mirror panel. Gray sink. Gray refrigerator. Gray _everything._

But I'm going to change that. With some Dauntless decorations! I smile at my dad and Tobias. "Well Bea I have to leave for work, be good. Me and your mother will be over tomorrow for Sunday dinner and to check out the place." he says, walking out the door. I look at Tobias and attack him with a hug. "Thank you for helping me!"I say pulling away, "Its my pleasure." he says, I kiss his cheek and drag him back out to the truck.

"Lets get started!"I yell sliding up the truck door.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

After we got all the boxes and bags into the house we both start unpacking. I run up to my bedroom and start tossing my socks and underwear into my top drawer and jeans in the next, shorts on the bottom.

I go over to my closet and hang up all my faction dresses first, then all my gray work shirts, then gray tank tops, and regular gray shirts for around the house.

After I finish packing all my clothes, I start making my bed. Tobias got me a black comforter with black swirls in it, its really pretty. With gray pillows, it looks great!

I walk downstairs and see Tobias putting pots and pans away,

"Hey!" I say walking over and helping him, he jumps back and hits his head on the counter,

"Ow! What the heck Tris!"he says holding his head. I start laughing,

"Oh my God! *Laugh* I'm so sorry!"I say,I rush over to him and get an ice pack for his head.

"Will dinner help?"I ask, he nods.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Wow this chicken is really good Tris!" Tobias compliments, I blush a little. "Thank you!" I say, taking a bite of my own chicken, I look over at Tobias' plate and he already finished. It's been like 5 minutes!

"So...How is your family?" I ask, trying to not make it awkward.

"Uh...Good?"he says, it sounded more like a question.

"Well this is awkward..." I say, he nods. Then I just randomly start laughing. he looks at me for a couple seconds before laughing at me.

"Oh. Dang. Its 8:47. I have to get home." Tobias says, I mid and walk him out side, we stand on my porch.

"Thank you, for helping me, how do you want me to reapay you? I can give you cash-" he cuts me off by pressing his lips to mine. I'm shocked so I can't really kiss back as fast. He pulls away,

"All repayed!"he says, hopping off my porch and starts walking down the street, leaving me shocked.

Well isn't this going to be even more awkward at work Monday...

**TOBIAS AND TRIS FOREVER!**

**26 people in the raffle!**

**COMMENT COMMENT COMMENT **

**Love, **

**~DivergentChick4~**


	10. Chapter 9

**Tobias P.O.V**

I don't know why I just did that...

I just kissed Tris. An Abnegation member. Oh no. If anyone finds out I could be factionless. I'm an idiot. But it was worth it.

As I walk to my house I realize that tomorrow would be Tris' 3 week mark at work.

I walk inside and go into my room, I can see the faint line of traintracks outside my window and I frown. I should've chosen Dauntless.

"Good morning Tris!" I greet ad she walks through the door.

"Morning Tobias!" she says, cheery.

"What do we have to do today?" She asks, taking a seat at her desk.

"Factionless safe house counts." he says. She nods. She does something on her computer and smiles.

"What?" I ask. Walking over to her.

"I'm lucky. To have the best co-worker ever." She says with a wink.

I wiggle my eyebrows and she blushes.

"Well we should probably head out." I say.

"Lets go."

We walk to the first factionless house and there is a person blocking the door.

"Excuse me." I say. He looks up at me and crosses his arms. Then I notice he has an eyepatch. I wonder what happened.

"What do you stiffs want?" he asks.

"To see Martha. 23rd Factionless home leader."I say. He rolls his eyes and walks into he door, gesturing for us to follow and we do.

He takes us through a big room that has poeple huddled in corners, wearing torn and dirty shirts, some people aren't even wearing pants.

I shudder and we walk through a hallway. And stop at a door,

"Martha. You have guests." The man says opening the door. She raises her head and her eyes widen as she sees us.

"Hello. How can I help you?" she asks, I look at Tris.

"We need a headcount...please."  
Tris says. I nod and Martha sighs in annoyance. I ignore it and wait for her to finish.

**Done! I NEED IDEAS! PLEASE PM ME ANY IDEAS!**


	11. Chapter 10

Tris P.O.V

After work Tobias decides to walk me home. Which I'm thankful for, I'm not feeling well.

He wraps an arm around my waist and I smile up at him, grateful. There's a secret I've been hiding from him and I need to tell him. But I can't just yet.

its been going for 2 years and I'm scared to death. Only my family knows about it. I'm so scared. He suddenly stops and stays frozen. I lift my head up and my eyes widen.

My father is standing in front of me, arms crossed, face plastered with a scowl.

"Tobias." he growls. I flinch and quickly think of an explanation. My parents didn't know me and Tobias were dating yet.

"Are you two together?" he asks, I shakily nod and Tobias says,

"Yes sir."

"You are acting like a married couple. All touchy. I will not allow that till marige." my dad spits. I shrink back and what Tobias says shocks me,

"Then we will get married."

What's the secret? Whoever guesses right will get a shoutout!

A) She has a child she gave away for adoption

B) She has a rare desease

C) She's allergic to paper

D) She's a wanted Criminal

The secret may or may not be in there so if u don't think it is say,

E) None of the Above.

VOTE!


	12. Chapter 11

***Next chapter will be extra long***

**Tris P.O.V**

**My dad made Tobias leave and my dad made me go back to there house to talk.**

**Me my mom and dad are all sitting in the living room, the air thick with awkward silence.**

**"Have you told him yet?" My mom asks tears gathering in her eyes. **

**I shake my head. Ashamed of myself. **

**"Beatrice u have to tell him soon." my dad says.**

**"I know." I say, then I lash out.**

**"Why? Why does it have to happen to me? why does this thing have to ruin my life! I just want to be normal!" I say/sob out. My mom starts crying and she hugs me.**

**"I'm so sorry." she whispers through her tears.**

**"I wish I could take it away too." **

**I'm telling him tomorrow. **

**Ill invite him over for dinner and hopefully he wont be mad. **

**I hope this goes well.**

**I walk through my front door and make a simple dinner, rice and beans. I wash up, take a shower, and lay on my bed. **

**I curl up under the covers and start crying.**

**I just Tobias doesn't get mad. **

**So this chapter is dedicated to:**

**drum roll please...**

**BORNFORDAUNTLESS! **

**The stories biggest fan! **

**I will update again today so be ready for the secret in the next chapter! Also do u still think that the secret is what u said or do u want to guess again?**

**Try!**

** A) She has a child she gave away for adoption**

B) She has a rare desease

C) She's allergic to paper

D) She's a wanted Criminal

The secret may or may not be in there so if u don't think it is say,

E) None of the Above.

VOTE!

(if u get it right then u will still get a shoutout!)


	13. Chapter 12

Tris P.O.V  
Tobias will be here In 1 hour for dinner and Im shaking with nervousness. I just hope nothing goes wrong. I take a deep breath and head to the kitchen to make our dinner.  
I'm making an Italian soup that is so delicious. Its called 'Zuppa Tescana'.

By the time Tobias knocks on the door I already have bowls served and lemonade poured. I open the door to see a smiling Tobias with pink roses. I smile and give him a short kiss.  
I grab his hand and lead him to the dining room. We take our seats and he takes a bite of the soup while I put the flowers in a vase and set them in the kitchen.  
"Tris this soup is amazing!" he says, I smile.  
"Thank you."  
After about five minutes of eating I excuse myself and rush to the bathroom, I barf.  
After I finish I use mouth wash and wash my face. I look in the mirror and see that my eyes are getting dark again. This isn't good. I take a deep breath and walk out.  
"Everything okay?" Tobias asks, his eyebrows scrunched in concern. I nod and fake a smile.

When we finish eating I pull him into the living room. I take a deep breath as we sit on my couch.  
"Everything okay Tris?" he asks. I shake my head as sobs rack my body. He wraps his arms around me  
"Tris. I need to tell u something." I nod and he looks at me,  
"I think I love you." ad soon as those words come out of his mouth I remember what I told him on my 4th day at my job:

Flashback:

"So we share an office now. Fun. Any rules you have Trissy?" Tobias asks. I take a deep breath and say,  
" I have one rule."  
"And what is that?" he asks, smiling.  
"Don't fall in love with me." his face falls. And I look at me feet.

End of flashback

"I told you not to fall in love with me." I say, holding back more tears.

"I'm sorry Tris but I can't. And Why?"

"Because, I don't want to hurt you!"

"How would you hurt me?" he asks, calmly.

"Because there's something wrong with me. Something that I can't fix."

"What do you mean?"

"I have luchemia." I look at him, tears streaming down my face.

"Y-You...what...?"he asks, his eyes glossy.

"Ive had it for 2 years and I can't afford treatment."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could've helped pay for it, Tris!"

"That's what I didn't want!"

"You dont want to live?" he asks, anger and sadness in his eyes.

"I do but I don't want to make any extra people miserable. That's why I didn't transfer to dauntless, I knew that with my condition I couldn't make it through initiation." I say, sobbing.

"You should've told me." is all he says before walking out the door.

THIS IS SO SAD. UGH. IM SORRY.


	14. Chapter 13

**Four P.O.V *1 Month later***

I decided that no matter what Im going to do this. I want- no need to be with her for the rest of my life.

Me and Tris were really distant the week after she told me about her sickness. But eventually I got over ot and we are closet than before. We haven't kissed again though. Maybe shes just slowly warming back up to me...

Anyway its 8:00 now and Tris has been home for a couple hours or so, So now would be an appropriate time to do this. Ive aalready asked her Dad and I got the blessing... I am so nervous.

I walk up to her front step and know 3 times. I get down on one knee and open the box, Tris opens the door and gasps. Looking so beautiful.

"Will you marry me?" I ask.

Her eyes fill with tears and she starts nodding rapidly. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and I slip the ring on her finger.

I pull her into an embrace and bury my face in her shoulder.

"I'm so happy!" She exclaims, pulling away. I nod. But then she looks down, then at me.

"But...But what about my luchemia? I me; don't you want to marry someone that will live longer than 3 more years?" she asks, tears streaming down her face. I shake my head.

"Nope. I love you and I believe you can get through more than 3 years. And on the bright side we can get married soon."

"Thank you, Tobias. Maybe since were going to Dauntless in a week we can get married there?" She asks.

"Yes! That's a great idea. But where would we go for our honey moon?" I ask, she shrugs and pulls me inside her home.

"Amity?" she suggeests, I think about it and we start planning and calling. What a miracle.

"Yeah. We could get a..."

We talk about planning for the rest of the night until 10:30, when I walk home. Giddy.

Happy. Excited.

**This book will be over soon. Without an sequel. Sorry guys but I just feel like there isn't enough things to happen for an sequel. The story will be going until I find an appropriate ending. There WILL be a epilogue though. :****)**


	15. Chapter 14

Tobias P.O.V

Tomorrow me and Tris are going to Dauntless! Im so excited, and we are getting married next month. I seriously think im living a fairytale.

Im 'working' on my work, but really im trying to find a place to go to for the honey moon. Im not good at these things so I have no idea where to go. Maybe Amity? Ugh. I don't know. Tris starts walking over to my desk and I immediately click off of the website.

"Watcha looking at?" She asks going behind me and wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing my cheek.

"Work. Gross. I cant wait for our break." I fib, but she believes me. She kisses my neck and I put my hands over hers.

"I love you." I say, closing my eyes.

"I love you too."

"I cant wait until were married." She says, sighing. I look at her and smiling. "Your so beautiful." I say, she looks down and shakes her head.

"Tris, I'm not just saying that. You honestly are gorgeous."

She looks up at me, grinning. "You are so sweet." she says kissing my cheeks and going back to her desk. I sigh and click back on the website.

After a little longer of searching I finally found the perfect honeymoon spot: An Cabin in the woods. Perfect, we will be away from everyone for a while - three weeks - and we can have some fun. **;)**

As soon as I got home I grabbed my suitcase and started shoving clothes in it. Then I called up Christina,

(Chris is bold)

Hey Chris, I need some advice.

**Sure, what for?**

I just bought mine and tris' honeymoon trip. I wanna know if you think she will like it.

**Okay, yeah sure. What is it?**

A cabin in the woods, for three weeks. Its called the 'couples cabin'

**Yeah, she would like that! Just make sure to be romantic, and genuine. And please use protection, we don't need an moody Tris right now**.

Haha, okay. Thanks Chris. Bye.

**Bye.**

**[Authors Note: This was definetly a filler chapter but...chapter after next will have the wedding. **

**And I need you all to answer this question:**

** Would you be uncomfortable if I wrote out there wedding night out? (we all know what happens then.) I could make it very little detail id you'd like or I can just skip it. Let me know! **

**Love you,**

**Kels.]**


End file.
